Window Dressing
by Amethyst Hunter
Summary: Oneshot. Ban and Ginji share a steamy interlude with the shadows watching - literally. Ban x Ginji.


Title: Window Dressing

Author: Amethyst Hunter

Fandom/pairing: Get Backers, Ban/Ginji

Word count: 4697

Rating: R (m/m, adult content)

Warnings/Spoilers: See above.

Disclaimer: GB isn't mine.

Notes: A (very extremely belated) birthday fic for a friend.

Summary: Ban and Ginji have a steamy interlude with the shadows watching. Literally.

--

It had been a while. It wasn't a question of time – of that they had ample amounts; the retrieval business had its slow periods where calls weren't coming in. It wasn't even a question of privacy, because while living out of a small car wasn't exactly conducive to romance, that car was mobile and could simply be moved to a place that offered plenty of seclusion.

Mostly it was a question of desire. No, not sexual desire. There was enough of that to go around all Shinjuku – twice. This was a desire that found itself torn between seeing to priorities (food, car maintenance, occasional lodging larger than the back seat) and wanting desperately to indulge in that one small moment where pleasure and joy could cross a line into transcendence and temporarily make them forget about life's more pressing demands. Staving off total destitution and homelessness took a lot of energy; this was how they rationalized their brief flirtations (Ginji) and perversions (Ban) whenever the opportunities for such (Natsumi, Hevn) presented themselves.

Crumbs, however, are not enough for starving men, and when a rare chance at a full feast became available, they grabbed onto it and held fast like attack dogs. Like tonight – the retrieval was done, they'd gotten paid and the car wasn't in hock – yet – and the warm, humid atmosphere made Ban think about how much more comfortable they'd be sans clothing.

"Hey, Ginji."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get it on?"

Ginji colored, but grinned. "Where?"

In answer Ban yanked the steering wheel hard to the right and the 360 veered into a back alley, shuddering to a halt by the closest building.

"This place went out of business a few months ago," Ban was explaining as they bailed out of the car. "It's totally deserted. Nice and private for us." He cracked the lock on the door and they entered, Ginji flicking sparks of electricity from his fingertips to light the path.

"Ban-chan…won't we get in trouble if the police come by and see someone's inside?"

"They're all down at that political fundraiser tonight. And even if one does come around, what's he gonna do? Bust a couple of horny boys for indecent exposure? Worst we'd probably get is another parking ticket." Ban clamped a hand on Ginji's arm and towed him towards the display window of the empty store. Outside, a streetlamp provided just enough glow for them to have their very own showcase.

"Ban-chan – "

"It's late. The light's not that bright. Barely any passers-by. As long as we don't make a lot of noise, nobody'll even know we're in here. In and out." Ban snickered at his ribaldry. "Speaking of which, get _out_ of your shorts so I can get _in_ you."

Ginji giggled at his partner's impatience, but obediently started struggling with his belt and zipper. Barely had he begun before Ban was taking over, shoving him against the steps to the window display area and planting his mouth solidly over Ginji's.

The backs of Ginji's legs hit the top step and he tumbled onto the display floor, his butt hitting the carpeted surface with a muffled thump. This didn't dissuade Ban any. He simply hauled Ginji back up and together they climbed up onto the display floor to continue their heated kiss.

Ginji was growing more excited now. Ban was fun to share sex with in spite of his normally gruff demeanor; he laughed a lot and purposely said silly things to get Ginji to laugh with him, and it didn't hurt that what he often bragged about was even better in reality than storytelling. He plowed his tongue into Ban's mouth, the two of them playfully wrestling and working each other's clothes off as they rolled their bodies alongside the glass.

Ban chewed on Ginji's nipples; Ginji grasped his friend's own pebbled flesh in his fingertips and teased them with tiny spasms of electrical current. Ban groaned a curse and proceeded to gnaw liberally on Ginji's neck while his hands finished pulling off Ginji's shorts and started doing wonderful things inside his underwear.

"Who knew the Raitei had such an impressive lightning rod? Snake – bite!" Ban grinned at him and Ginji's husky laughter bubbled into his ear before it ended on a moan.

He took a peek at his partner's lower region. "Gonna let Apep out of his pen again, huh, Ban-chan?"

"You know what they say about us snakes." Ban licked the musky tang from Ginji's neck. "We do it _sneaky._" He wrapped his hand around the outside of Ginji's underwear where the fabric was being strained by firm flesh, and started pulling along the length in a steady motion. "_Sinfully_. _Sensuously,_" he continued, drawing out the s in each word for effect, which elicited giggles from an amused Ginji. _"Sexually."_

Ginji grinned and reached for Ban's own tented erection. "You suck as a poet, Ban-chan, but you're an awesome partner."

Ban's eyes tipped back in his head as Ginji fondled him. "_So sue_ me," he retorted, and whirled the both of them again so that his back was pressed against the glass and Ginji was pinning him in place.

They kissed again, savoring each other's respective flavors – Ban tasted of mints and cigarettes, Ginji of the vanilla-chocolate swirl ice cream cone that he'd devoured in two bites on the drive – then Ginji decided it was time to take things up a notch.

From previous experience he knew that Ban was sensitive about having his face touched, and, by extension, anything from his shoulders on up. Ginji supposed it partly had to do with the whole cursed-eyes thing, but he also knew that Ban – who was normally not very touchy-feely in general – wasn't used to receiving physical displays of affection, and it had shocked Ginji – literally – one night when he'd gone to nibble on Ban's earlobe and Ban had turned into a stammering puddle of drool on him. It was also how he'd come to learn that Ban liked judicious applications of his electrical powers in particular areas.

Keeping this in mind, Ginji trailed a line of heavy kisses up along Ban's bare shoulder and neck, and curled his tongue around the shell of his ear.

"Ahhhh, Gin-_ji_!" Ban hissed with delight and leaned into that moist inquisitor. "Now you're talking!"

Ginji hid a smile in Ban's hair as he kept licking and sucking the soft fleshy bit. He lifted a hand and teased the nape of Ban's neck where the top of his spine was, and zapped the skin with a smidgen of current. Ban arched his back and shuddered in ecstasy as the spark traced the length of his spine, groaning deeply as a full-body shiver spiraled through his frame.

Ginji likewise shivered, but not out of any enjoyment. He had the sudden peculiar sensation that they were being watched, and he thought he'd just seen movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced once out the window, but the dim shading cast by the outside light revealed nothing, and then –

"Don't stop, damn you." Ban grabbed Ginji and mashed him against the glass, going to work with a vengeance now. He still had his pants on, and he was snapping apart the fastenings one-handed while his other hand maintained a fierce grip on Ginji's hip. Ginji shook off his lingering doubt and went to help him; the flicker of a shadowy line across Ban's belt buckle made him suddenly pause.

Instinctively, he looked up and out of the window. Nothing was moving – except for the pale tendrils of steam winding lazy upward trails from the nearby sewer grates. Ginji stared harder at them and exhaled a shaky laugh. In the gloom of the night and the meager illumination provided by the streetlamp, at first glance a person might mistake the motions of vapor for human motion.

Ban scowled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Ginji relaxed somewhat, remembering the delicious ache in his groin. "Can I go first this time?"

"Greedy bastard, aren't you? Okay, I guess I can be generous tonight, seeing as how it was you that saved the recovery." Ban smirked. "You're lucky I raided the Honky Tonk's medicine cabinet, otherwise we wouldn't even be doing this." He stuck his hand into one of his pants pockets and pulled out a slightly flattened and wrinkled tube of lubricant.

Ginji quivered again, this time from excitement. He tugged his underwear down to expose his erection, which had flagged a little from lack of stimulation and perceived fear of public discovery. At the first swipe of Ban's lubricant-slicked hand over it, however, it eagerly displayed its willingness to resume their activities.

Ban withdrew his own penis from its confines, and coated it more heavily than he had Ginji's. "You want it front or back?"

"Back," Ginji said, shifting from side to side as he watched Ban's movements. "Easier for your hand."

"Right or left?" Ban grinned, flexing his hands. "It would suck if I got carried away and broke off the best part of your electric prong, you know."

Ginji squeaked. "Ban-chan! You wouldn't do that!" He paused as a thought occurred to him. "_Can_ it get broken?"

Ban chuckled and moved in. "Technically, it can if – oh hell, forget it. I'll explain later." He kissed Ginji. "C'mon, partner. Time to light up the night with our fireworks, Get Backers-style."

Ginji beamed at him and turned around. Ban's lanky body enveloped him from behind and he bowed his head, bending over a little to press his bottom into Ban's groin. Ban muttered something about impatient eels but heeded Ginji's unspoken request, and carefully shifted until he had fully mounted him and was inside.

Sparks danced behind the curtains of Ginji's eyelids. This was sublime. He straightened his stance, hands on the windowpane, legs planted apart to both brace himself and support Ban's weight. Lips parted on a contented moan, Ginji lifted his head and opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Doctor Jackal.

He should have screamed. He would have, if he'd known that the transporter was out there. But Ginji's brain was fuzzed by the pleasure of his and Ban's mutual groping, and at first he thought it was just his imagination coughing up a mental hairball. Ban's first few thrusts didn't register right away, as slow realization sunk into the dropping-out pit of the bottom of Ginji's heart that this _wasn't_ a dream – of either his or Ban's volition.

Akabane was separated from him by about an inch of glass, which meant nothing, really, when one took into account the fact that the man could slice through that glass as though it were made of paper. He made no immediate move to attack, but stood, hands in coat pockets, hat-clad head tilted slightly to one side, silent and unmoving like a thundercloud that had just parked itself overhead.

The brim of his black hat rose as he lifted his head to look down at Ginji, and he _smiled. _Ginji thought that he could already hear that sly purr lurking on the tip of the transporter's tongue: _My, my, what have we here?_

"Ban-chan," he tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper.

He must have gone still as well, for he suddenly became aware of his body - his face – being pushed and smudged into the window. Ginji suddenly wanted very much to be far away from that window, away from the jackal that had tracked down his scent as surely as a hunting hound after a fresh piece of meat, but with Ban repeatedly rocking against him from behind, it was impossible to move anywhere.

"Hey, Ginji! Don't go getting the limp willies on me now just when the real fun's starting," Ban grunted as he tweaked Ginji's softened member. "I didn't hurt you coming in, did I?"

Ginji wanted to say that nothing Ban could do would ever hurt him, but that they were both very much in danger of lethal harm if they didn't beat a fast retreat out of here. At the moment all his brain was capable of putting together as a coherent comment was a terrified peep.

"Ban-chan – we're being watched – A-A-Aka – "

By then Ban had realized something was wrong. He lifted his gaze and was likewise greeted with Akabane's eerie serenity. "Ah, dammit! Just what we need, is an audience…" He raised a hand and shot his middle finger skyward at the window. "Beat it, you perverted creep!"

Akabane didn't move, or reply. He stood and smiled.

"Get out of here! Shoo! Shoo! Scat!" Ban made a hissing noise like a cat at the glass, complete with bared fangs.

Still Akabane remained. His smile seemed to settle around Ginji's frayed nerves. Trapped in place as he was, Ginji could only stare in horrified fascination at the grim reaper.

"Fucker," Ban cursed. "Whassamatter, you never seen a porno show before? Take a picture and it'll last longer," he yelled at the transporter.

"Ban-chan," Ginji whimpered, wishing his partner wouldn't encourage something worse. He wanted to die on the spot – well, no, not die, dying was a very bad thing considering their happy homicidal visitor, so make that just shrivel up into an unconscious ball, that was all – from sheer embarrassment at having not only been caught bare-assed in the middle of coitus, but from having their interloper be _Akabane,_ of all people!

Ban seemed to be experiencing no such difficulties. He was still hard, as if the interruption was merely frustrating instead of completely killing his libido. He cursed again and nuzzled the back of Ginji's neck. "Stupid Jackal. The hell with him, let's finish what we started – "

"Ban-chaaaan! Akabane – "

"Fuck Akabane!"

"_No way!"_

Ban rolled his eyes. "I _meant_ don't think about him, idiot! We're safe as long as we don't challenge him to a fight. Just ignore him and he'll get bored and go away."

But he didn't. The man in black stood silently, calmly, never taking his eyes from the two retrievers before him. Akabane's smile never wavered, never flickered, his hooded gaze unblinking like a cat's. For all his poise he might as well have been one of the elegantly frozen mannequins that perhaps once graced these windows in more lucrative times.

It would have been easier to think of him as thus, Ginji felt, if they weren't both aware – too aware – of the doctor's penchant for playing with sharp, shiny toys and human flesh, almost always in tandem.

Ban stroked Ginji's wilting cock, and mouthed the side of his neck. "Let the weirdo watch," he muttered. "Beats getting off on bloodshed. It's probably the only action he ever gets, aside from fooling around with one of those gloves he wears."

Ginji would have remarked to Ban that the thought of Akabane pleasuring himself that way wasn't exactly inspirational to his own frame of mind concerning seduction, but then Ban slowly withdrew from him and made him turn around, back to the glass.

"Ban-chan – "

"Shut up. Trust me. Pretend he's not there. Focus on me," Ban ordered as he dropped to his knees.

Ginji started to argue with him, to ask what he meant, but hot breath and warm, wet lips on his sensitive flesh gave him all the answer he needed. He gaped at Ban as his partner leaned forward and sucked on his penis as naturally as if it were one of his cigarettes that he favored. Ginji whimpered, not sure of how to handle this, and he started to glance over his shoulder back to where he knew Akabane was standing with ever-present smile and knives at hand, but a low growl from Ban made him look away from the window and moan as the vibration from Ban's mouth reignited the trembling excitement he'd felt earlier.

Satisfied that he was paying attention, Ban moved closer, drawing more of Ginji's strengthening erection into his mouth and laving it with his tongue, which was curling around and along the length like some sort of hyperactive serpent. Ginji groaned and reached for Ban's mussed hair, remembering the previous command from the other to continue with the electrotherapy.

Ban made a noise like a chuckle in his throat, following that with a pleased rumble as electrical current tingled through his hair and along his scalp, down the back of his neck and through the rest of his body.

Caught dangling on that knife-edge of terror and excitement, Ginji found himself swept up in a tornado of sensations. He wanted to run away from Akabane, but he needed Ban to keep doing what he was doing.

Maybe Akabane really was part feline. Unbidden, a mental image sprang to Ginji's mind, and he couldn't stop himself from snickering madly at the idea of a catlike Akabane sprawled out on his backside, lifting one long leg high in the air to lick delicately at the intimate areas underneath.

Ban lifted his head for air. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ginji tittered.

"I'll give you something to grin about." Ban stood and spun Ginji around to face the window again. Ginji's eyes widened as he locked gazes with Akabane, but the transporter continued to stand, still as stone, that maddening smile etched onto his sharp features as perfectly as a mannequin's eerie frigidity.

Ginji felt Ban pulling on his hips, arranging his body so that he was slightly bent over, hands bracing against the window. If the panel of glass hadn't been there, he would have been grasping Jackal's shoulders for support. Ginji found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the ominous sight. Akabane's eyes were beautiful, he had to admit, but that loveliness came at a terrible price: the amethyst swirled and seethed with the kind of lust that had nothing to do with the eroticism he and Ban were sharing and everything to do with the darkest fantasies of carnage.

Worse, a flicker of steel in that purple focus made Ginji suspect that Akabane wasn't entirely amused, though he pretended to be. The good doctor played the part of concerned confidante well whenever they were forced to team up with him, but it was no secret that he thought of the Get Backers as 'his' – his to play with and enjoy to the bitter, bloody end. Ginji was startled to realize that sparks of electricity were glinting off the ends of his fingertips like stray embers from a fire gathering its strength. He never had been able to explain it, but it was almost like he and Akabane shared a current that drew out the savage in each other like blood through a needle, made worse whenever they made the mistake of venturing too near to or inside Mugenjou.

Ginji had the distinct impression that the restless stirrings he glimpsed in the dark man's eyes were the remnants of a carefully-suppressed hunger that was fiercely envious of his partner: _If only that were me in his stead, the power you and I would taste..!_

All of these thoughts raced through his head in the few seconds it took for Ban to position and enter him again, and pleasure warred with terror in Ginji's frantic heartbeat. He could feel every drop of sweat, smell every hint of musk and copper, taste each throb of blood and spice that thundered in his veins and mouth. Perspiration made his palms slick on the glass, and his fingers curled into claws for purchase to keep from losing his balance.

Ginji couldn't help the moans either, tiny, taut little bursts of noise that quickly stretched into grunts and gasps. His breath started to fog the window, and he had an idea. Willing his shredded courage to make the risk, he put his face closer to the window and breathed as hard as he could against the glass.

"Attaboy, Gin," Ban panted from behind. "He wants a peep show, he can pay for it like everybody else." He pressed himself closer, trying to rest his chin on Ginji's shoulder high enough to spread his vapor onto the window too and obscure their witness's view. As they bumped and rocked in increasing rhythm Ban started to spiral into verbal bombardment, both to amuse himself and keep Ginji focused on the fun instead of freaking over Jackal.

"Hey Ginji, what do you call a sexually frustrated transporter?"

"What?"

"Dr. Jack_off_."

Ginji couldn't help it; he spluttered into snickers. Ban kept it up, his right hand pumping Ginji's stiffened penis for emphasis.

"You figure if he's got all this pointy shit coming from his body – how's he get his prick to stand at attention? Call out 'Bloody Hard-On' like he does for everything else? What do you suppose he yells when he comes? 'Bloody Spooge'?"

Giggles of hysteria curdled in Ginji's throat. "Ban-chan, what if all those knives – what if he doesn't _have_ one of those? 'Cause, you know, if he called out the wrong thing at the wrong time – "

Ban howled and pounded the glass. "That explains why his Bloody Sword is so big! Think he got caught playing doctor with himself once?" He flashed a wild grin at the staring Akabane. "All of the other transporters, used to laugh and call him names, they never let poor Jackal, join in any horny games - "

Helpless laughter descended on them both in a series of nervous bleats and ragged grunts. It was surely foolish, surely _suicidal_ to openly mock the homicidal maniac standing within scalpel's reach; the glass wasn't that thick that sound would have been prevented from traveling outside. But they were caught up in the knifelike edge of the moment now, too far gone to pull back from that cliff, so they may as well hurl themselves overboard and ride the wave sweeping them under.

"You wanna play, don't you?" Ban's reflection danced in the glass, feral with a mingled lust that could easily have resembled a craving for violence. "Guess what, you can't!" He dared to shove them both right up against the window, the tightness of their embrace nearly robbing Ginji of breath. "'Cause I've got Ginji and you don't, nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! What do you think about that!"

What he thought about it Akabane made quite clear in the next second, as he raised a white-sheathed fist that now resembled an angry porcupine, with its four bright-red scalpels extended from between his fingers. He placed them blade-side down against the glass and began to scrape it lightly back and forth over the area where Ban's tongue was now lathering the window in obscene motions, the corners of his unsmiling lips twitching as if to say _I could cut your insolent throat any time I want._

Ginji was torn between the insane impulse to goad Ban's recklessness and the hair-raising instinct that screamed for him to _get away_ from that window _now _before this indirect challenge made Jackal lose his temper – bad enough that Akabane killed for sport; Ginji had seen how much messier the body count piled up when enemies made the fatal error of provoking the transporter's mercurial mentality.

His body seesawed on that blade between fear and fantasy, his sex throbbing, hot and hard, slippery glass humid sweat intoxicating musk, pain and pleasure striking his insides like flint sparking off an explosion as Ban gripped his hips and drove in for the final round. Ginji found his mouth sucking against the window, and when he raised his eyes he was looking directly into the fathomless abyss of the hunter.

Akabane's eyes were bright, hot beads of excitement. His smile had returned, bolder than before, the points of his teeth gleaming as he seemed ready to bite through the very glass and sink his fangs into the meat of Ginji's neck, ripping open that tender jugular. His lips parted and a pink serpent darted out, fast, sleek, and slowly licked the spot where Ginji's mouth was rubbing against.

Ginji swore he could taste needles, little pinpricks of sweet agony, and his world went white as he crashed into the glass with a hoarse scream, body shuddering through each roll of the earthquake. He was dimly aware of the wet smacks of something fluid spattering the window, felt a residual tremor within as Ban hit his peak and the damp rush of heat when his partner's guttural hiss filled his ear.

They sagged against the window, now cold, plenty hard, the condensing moisture on the smooth surface beginning to chill their skins as the rush of passion gradually wore off. Ginji raised his head and blinked. Akabane had vanished like smoke on the wind, having stalked off, presumably, to relieve some of his voyeuristic frustration in the manner that Ban had suggested earlier.

Ginji wasn't sure whether to feel relieved that the immediate threat was gone, or worried by the idea that Jackal had simply snuck in undetected and was lurking in the cloaking daggers nearby to exact his deadly operations.

Evidently Ban wasn't concerned, because his body had relaxed into that bonelessness that only comes from mind-mellowed satiation. He lifted his head and smiled, eyes half-closed. "God_damn_, that was good, huh? Even with our third wheel…"

They squirmed into a more stable position so that Ban could withdraw and they could get their bearings. Ginji peered out the window again, trying to see if he could locate Jackal, but the drifting steam provided no clue as to his whereabouts. Awareness was seeping into his cluttered mind, and he started to shiver. The sweat on his skin was drying to an uncomfortable chill.

"Put your shirt on and it won't be so bad," Ban told him, tossing the rumpled garment at him. They dressed in silence – talking would come later, when they found a place to park the car overnight and were drifting off into idle slumber – and snuck out the same way they'd crept in.

As if in counterbalance to an otherwise successful evening, fate intervened with her typical sense of last-minute indignity to throw them a wild card. Ginji was first to spot what her hand had dealt, his eyes going large with renewed anxiety, and a high-pitched squeak preempted his tackle on Ban.

"Ginji, what – "

A trembling fingertip gestured at their car. "Look!"

Sticking out of each deflated tire was one shiny blue-tinted scalpel.

Ban was livid. "That sonofaBITCH! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna wring his scrawny neck till he pukes scalpels!"

"Ban-chan, on the windshield - "

Ban's eyes widened and he ripped away the folded piece of paper stuck under the wiper blade.

_Midou-kun,_

_All of the other transporters USED to laugh and call me names._

_J._

_P.S.: My apologies for the damage to your vehicle. Below you will find the name and address of a repair shop that my associate Mr. No-Brakes patronizes. I think you will find the service to be inexpensive and of excellent caliber._

_P.P.S.: Ginji-kun, your fly is undone._

"How'd he know that?!" Ginji squealed as he hastily yanked his shorts zipper up, all the while whipping his head around looking for the dark menace and fully expecting the man to materialize out of thin air right beside him at any second.

"Who the hell knows what goes on inside that freak's head," Ban muttered. "Let's just count ourselves lucky that we didn't have to actually fight him tonight. We got paid, we got laid, and aside from the car, it's been a pretty good night for the Get Backers."

Ginji brightened momentarily. "That's true. Nobody died." He thought of Akabane again and shivered – talk about a scrape with death. "But, Ban-chan…just promise me something."

"What?" Ban asked as they started to roll the car further into the alley. Driving it was out of the question given its flats. Here was as good a place as any to call it a night, and if they were lucky, the cops wouldn't give them any grief when morning rolled around.

Ginji affectionately bumped his partner's shoulder with his own. "Next time we do the electric slide, we'll check into a motel. With no windows!"

--


End file.
